


Drugs

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Dancing, F/M, Implied Incest, Uriel is a drug uwu, Uriel is a triple agent, really odd fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael loves her, she's his everything, she's also Gabriel's everything. She also is playing them both for fools. Boys are so easily manipulated by the female body. </p><p>--</p><p>No graphic displays of smut, its all entirely implied, and its more of a fluffy character study on Uriel and Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Michuriel on a level that is not healthy

"Brother." Her words were like alcohol— intoxicating to hear. The soft way she spoke when she smiled, her lips curving up to show off all those sharp, white teeth. She was poison, a drug you put in your veins, one you knew was bad for you, but once you got a fix, you had to come back for more. 

Michael was under her spell. The way her eyes sparkled, her laugh that bellowed in the room, her silky smooth hair, everything about Uriel spelled grace. She could recite poetry in a way that had you hanging on to every word, she could draw, she was smart, she had looks, she danced better than the swans, she was passionate. How could Michael not admire such traits in a woman? 

He often sought out women that were familiar. Blondes, intelligence, elegance— no human could ever live up to her glory.

For the longest time, Michael was the first to bow to the humans when Father told him to do so, only because Uriel loved them. Michael loved humanity for Uriel. Michael killed for his Father. He had no problem killing, weeding out the flawed, the ones who weren't as beautiful— it just happened that it was all of the human race. Gabriel on the other hand was a pacifist at the time. He enjoyed humanity because no one else listened to him but them. Uriel loved them for their complex natures, they were a gift to learn from, and she loved to learn. 

When Uriel finally laid a hand on Michael, helped Gabriel to beat him near to death— that's when the game changed. Suddenly his eyes were open to no longer being so blind by his love, his orders, his ignorance. He started to see humanity for what they were, complicated creatures with so much to them. They weren't perfect, and that made them perfect. For so long he tried to understand why Father had made them so flawed, but it was so they could do better. He could do better. 

It was only then that once he started to love humanity for the right reasons, that his admirable sister paid better attention to him. He could appreciate human women, indulge in pleasures not allowed, he no longer needed to be fixed on her drug when he could find it in humanity. She hated it. Uriel slaughtered every woman he ever coupled with. How dare her little brother give the attention he gave her to someone else? He had dotted on her second to Father. And now his relations with humanity were replacing her. Jealously was an ugly thing, it was the only flaw Uriel had, the flaw Michael could see once he stopped looking at the faults of humanity. 

And yet? Every single time she killed a mate, every ounce of attention she directed towards him, Michael found himself injected with another dose of her poison. Humans were admired, protected, loved, but Uriel was cherished. A jewel gifted from Father that deserved only the best. Not even his bond with Gabriel could compare to the bond he had with Uriel. 

Not when they could sit together in her chambers, curled in one another's lap where he would listen to her read aloud to him. The same way she did when he was nothing but a fledgling. Little did Michael know, she did the exact same thing with Gabriel. Down to a T. Where Michael started to love humanity for Uriel's sake, Uriel fed Gabriel the bad seeds to hate it. Jealously rotted their family apart. 

Then Father gathered His most valued archangels and confessed to no longer wanting the humans to plague His Earth. He purposely gave the task to eliminant a pregnant woman by the name of Charlie to Michael, while Gabriel was to lead an extermination of the population. Gabriel refused, but when Michael looked to Uriel, she said the words that broke his heart. "Yes, Father."

But Michael couldn't, once he saw this Charlie Lannon, her rebellious personality and spark of fire lit in the eyes of a woman who society should have destroyed, he just couldn't kill her. His rebellion caused an uproar. His protection to the woman was so unseemly, so unlike him to have disobeyed God. No one knew what to do. 

Gabriel and him fought over the baby, over the woman. His orders were not to protect her; her and her baby had to die. Michael gave his life to the cause and such a passion had God bringing him back to life when Gabriel sank his sword into his chest. Gabriel had been so taken back by it that he backed off— until God just left. Father didn't say why He left either, just left a lot of unanswered questions. Was it because Michael disobeyed? But he was brought back to life… Was it the humans? 

Heaven was thrown into anarchy. No one knew what to do, and so they looked at Michael and Gabriel for guidance. Michael was determined to protect this human and her son; Gabriel vowed to carry out Father's last wish. He said ‘no humans’, humans remain, so He is gone. But along with Father's disappearance, the twins lost Uriel. She left with no trace, tearing out a piece of their hearts with her absence. 

Michael managed to get over her. Replace her with his fondness for sex, his love for Alex Lannon, Vega, etc. She was important, but no longer apart of his life. He assumed her dead, and he moved on. He mourned enough, it was fruitless to keep at it every waking moment. The drug in his system was washed out of him. But to finally see her again after a quarter of a century, to finally have her in his arms, all the poison he thought was gone was just reinjected with her passion. The way she said "brother," such fondness in her eyes, he couldn't help but love her all over again. 

They fell into a dance all too familiar to Michael. The soft sway of their feet, the perfect way they were in sync with one another. Her soft lips against his. He missed her poison. "I love you, brother." She purred in his ear, kissing his jawline. How could he ever say no to her? 

Little did he know, still to this day, an hour after she left from his arms after she redressed, she did the exact same dance with Gabriel. She would be their destruction. Not even Alex would be able to fix it.


End file.
